


New Members to the Family (Parents w/Extended Family Sequel)

by IsTheMedia



Series: Parents With Extended Family [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: The awaited sequel to my original Parents with Extended Family.The nice little family is going expand just a bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

“Archie…”

“Maxie we are not talking about it yet,” Archie stated as he helped Ky get his shoes on. 

It’s been almost two weeks since Lysandre and Augustine left, and two weeks since the, Distortion World incident...and reuniting with their former boss. Their boys were getting antsy, wanting to go out and visit their, self-appointed grandfather. But neither of them could bring themselves to do it.

“Mama?” 

Maxie looked down at Don who tugged as his coat. “Ah, Don,” Maxie knelt down. “Yes sweetie?”

“Are we goin’ ta see grampa?”

“Ah...n-not today. We’re going to visit Uncle Lysandre and Uncle Sycamore.”

Maxie felt his heart ache as he saw Don frown slightly. “Ah...ok mama…” 

“Don,” the redhead sighed and pulled the little boy to him and hugged him tightly. Maxie wanted to talk about this with Archie, he truly did. They did owe Giovanni for saving the two boys. 

“There we go kiddo,” Archie grinned as he finally got Ky to stop kicking his feet long enough to put on his shoes. “Ready ta go see Uncle Gus?”

Ky nodded some. “No Cy-cy?”

“Er-ah...not, not today squirt,” Archie said as he ruffled up Ky’s hair. They just...weren’t ready. 

“Archie, are you ready?” Maxie asked as his picked up Don, who grabbed onto the coat collar and snuggled to Maxie. 

“Yeah yeah, we’re ready,” Archie nodded as he scooped up Ky and placed him on his shoulders. 

 

\--

 

“Now arriving Lumiose City, please make sure your tray tables are in the upright position and all luggage is removed from the overhead compartments,” the announcement played. 

“Hey, wake up, we’re here,” a redheaded teen nudged the other teen next to him, having nodded off along the trip. “Hey N, get up we’re in Kalos.”

“Hmm...ah,” the green haired teen shifted in his seat. 

The redhead huffed and roughly took the hat from N’s head and smacked him with it. “Wake up!”

“Ah Silver?” Teal eyes fluttered open. 

“ ‘bout time,” Silver huffed as he still held onto N’s hat. “Come on we’re here, let's get going.” 

N yawned as as he stretched in his seat. “Kalos?”

“Yeah, now c’mon,” Silver sighed as he put on N’s hat and got out of his seat reached up to grab the rucksacks that were placed in the overhead compartment. 

N smiled softly and got up himself and was able to reach the bags just as Silver shifted to his tip-toes trying to reach, ignoring the glare he was given by the other. 

“Shall we?”  
Silver huffs as he heads off the train. N chuckled as he followed him. 

“Ah, I have to say this place does look nice.”

“Yeah...nice...You do know we’re only in the train station right?” Silver sighed as he stepped out of the station. 

“But it just looks very elegant. I can see why people consider Kalos the region of beauty.”

The redhead sighed as they both looked around. Bright clear skies, so different than Unova. 

“Hmm the sky looks so much bluer here,” N remarked. 

“Ski?” 

N jumped as he felt something nudge him. Looking down he saw Skiddo looking up at him. “Ah, hello there.” N smiled as he knelt down, setting the bags down to give the Pokemon a pet. 

“Skiddo,” the Mount Pokemon made a happy sound and nuzzled into the gentle caress. 

Silver looked over, and couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. He let out a laugh when another Skiddo came over and nuzzles N from the other side. 

Maybe it was worth coming here after all. Silver had to admit, whenever N had the chance to spend time with Pokemon...any place was worth the travel. 

N laughed as he gave the two Skiddos a final pet before standing up again. “ I have to go.” 

“Ski…”

“Do?”

“I’m sorry, but we do have to find a place to stay at. But I’ll come and visit again,” N told the Pokemon, receiving a happy cry from both of them. 

“Well,” Silver began as he took his bag from N. “Let's go find a place to set up for tonight.”

 

\--

 

“Ly-ly!” Don giggled as he was picked up by the tall Kalosian. 

“Bonjour petite flamme,” Lysander smiled as he put the little boy atop his shoulders. 

Don looked around, fascinated by the new view  of the little cafe, he was granted while being so high up. 

“So you managed to reopen?” Maxie asked as he watch Don look around in awe.   
“With approval from Monsieur Looker, I was,” Lysandre began. “It was, rather difficult…” 

Maxie gave Lysandre a pat on the arm in a comforting manner. “I see you have a back room now?” 

“Oh, oui, I thought it would do some good to have a few cots set up for trainers to have a place to rest. I know the Pokemon Center allows them to do so as well, but it can get quite crowded from what I hear.”

“Ain’t that the truth!” Archie yelled from said back room. 

Ky was giggling as Sycamore held Ky up in his arms before dipping him down and nuzzling him. Archie chuckled as he stepped out from the room.

“Ah, you know from experience?” Lysandre asked, eyes darting over to the Pokemon Professor, smiling fondly at the scene. His heart swelling at the sight.

“Yeah, before Maxie and I...join THAT team I was on my own journey ya know?”

“Hmm? So you are a former trainer?” Sycamore asked as he went over, as Ky hugged him tight with his little arms. 

“Yep, but then, lotsa stuff happened and never got more than four badges,” the former Aqua leader explained. “But gotta say, if I did complete it, I might not even be here.” 

“So then what happened was a go--” Lysander began.

“Excuse us?” A voice came through the doorway. 

“Ah, “ Lysandre took Don off his shoulders, handing the little redhead back to Maxie before going to greet the person.  “Yes, please come in. How may I help you?”

“Well, we are trying to find a place to stay at while here in Kalos,” the teen began, brushing his fluffy green bangs out of his face. “We stopped by the Pokemon Center but they said they were filled, and that the one on the other side of town might have openings; but the Nurse there said that, ah there was a cafe that offered space too.” 

“Ah oui,” Lysandre smiled some. “There is a back room, it is a bit small but you can stay here if you would like.”

“Ah really?” The teen smiled. “Ah is there enough space for two?”

“There is enough for four at most.” 

The teen didn’t reply and he quickly ducked out of the cafe. “Silver! It’s over here!” 

Maxie and Archie both froze. 

Silver? No it couldn’t be…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Silver refused to look at the two that sat across from him and N. The green haired teen seemed a touch oblivious to the tension, but it was something the redhead teen grew to expect from the other. 

Lysandre set down to mugs of cocoa one for Ky and the other for Don; both politely thanked him. 

“So...what’s with the kids?” Silver asked as he glanced over. 

“Ya mean OUR kids,” Archie stated. 

“Wait, what?” Silver finally looked to them. 

“You are aware Archie and I have left your father’s….organization quite a while ago,” Maxie began as he took a napkin to wipe away some of the cream from Ky’s face. 

“I mean...I heard of your teams, I just thought,” the redhead teen began. “You know, that it was just an extension.” 

“Trust me when I say, we don’t want anythin’ ta do with yer old man,: Archie said bluntly.  

“So then why are you here?” Silver asked.   
“Ly-ly!” Don giggles as he he held up his cup showing it’s empty with a grin.

Maxie smiled softly as Lysandre took the mug and gave Don a pat on the head.  

“Was is good?” Lysandre asked. 

“Uh-huh!” Don nodded enthusiastically. 

Silver watched then looked to Maxie, who just gave a small shrug and smile. 

Ky looked up from his drink and over to N. His gold eyes shiny in awe. 

“Ah...yes?” N asked as he took notice. 

“Ah, um,” the little boy haired boy blushed and looked down, before looking back. “Yer hair pretty.” 

N blinked then laughed kindly. “Well thank you, I think your hair is pretty too.”  

\--

 

“Ready Cyrus?” Giovanni asked as he saw the younger man closing his suitcase. 

“Please inform me, why are we going to Kalos?” 

“Can’t I just want to take you on a nice trip?” 

“Usually you have an ulterior motive behind your actions,” Cyrus stated as he turned to face him. 

Giovanni was about to answer when his PokeNav went off. Pulling it out from his pocket his gave it a quick glance before placing it back.

So he was right. Giovanni was avoiding something. He wanted to point it out, but perhaps it was best if he didn’t. He rather not upset Giovanni especially if he was this adamant on leaving Kanto. 

“Are you ready then?” Giovanni asked again. 

Cyrus nodded, not trusting himself to reply verbally; certain he was going to press Giovanni for the true reason for this trip. 

“Perfect. Our train should be there in about an hour,” the Kanto native began as he turned on his heel to leave the bedroom. “We have a reservation at the Hotel Richissime.” 

The younger man nodded as he picked up his suitcase and followed the other. There were times he wanted to help the older man in the same ways he helped him. But, sadly he was still so new with his emotions he knew it would be pointless if he even attempted. 

Perhaps, this trip might just help the older man as well. Cyrus has noticed that Giovanni has been acting a touch more anxious than normal. Repeating his nightly routine of check all the door and window locks to make sure that they were indeed locked. 

There would be times late into the night were Cyrus would rouse from his sleep to see that Giovanni would not be in bed. When Cyrus would get out to find where the other went off too, most of the time he would catch the older man, checking and assuring that the lacked were set. 

As he headed out with Giovanni, the PokeNav went off again. He could hear Giovanni grumble under his breath about how; “She just needs to mind her own business.”

It clicked in Cyrus’ head. 

Arianna was bringing up the one thing that Giovanni simply admitted he just couldn’t handle…

Their son. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

N chuckled as he spun around with Ky, who gave a screech-like laugh. Silver shook his head. How did they get roped into this again? 

 

_ “Ah, are you sure Augustine?” Maxie asked.  _

_ “Oui, I think you and Archie would enjoy it,” the Pokemon Professor smiled. He was to attend a lecture in Anistar City. He thought it would be nice to invite the two former leaders along to have them attend. The topic was something they both would have been interested in. ‘Development for Coexistence of Pokemon and Humans’. _

_ He was certain that they could attend without being noticed, after all they both were dressed casually; and in fact even Looker had to do a double take when he came to check up on Lysandre at the cafe.  _

_ “But I don’t think the boys would handle something like that,” Maxie stated. He would have loved to attend, but he knew Ky nor Don would be able to sit still for that long.  _

_ “Ah...um, we could watch them. It’s the least we could do as a thank you for allowing us to stay here...I mean if that’s alright?”  _

 

Silver shook his head. Of course N would offer something so selfless. And it wasn’t that Silver hated the idea, it was just...this was going to be a trip just for them. He wanted to cheer the Unova teen up some, since he noticed N’s mood was becoming a bit forlorn. 

“ ‘ver?” 

The redheaded teen looked down. Don looking up at him. “Yeah what?”

“Ah...umm…” Don looked down as he hands played with the hem of his sweater. 

Silver sighed. “ I mean...yes Don?”

“Ah...h-hand?” Don asked as he held out one of his. 

At first Silver didn’t know what the boy wanted. Though it did dawn on him. He took the little redhead’s hand. Don smiled up at him. 

“So Silver, what did we want to do today?” N asked as he and Ky were done playing. Ky holding onto N’s hand the best he could, swinging it back and forth, and in a sing-songy voice repeating; “Ni-ni, Ni-ni!” 

“Did you want to see the Skiddos again?” 

N blushed a bit and nodded. “I did say I would see them again after all.” 

Silver smiled some. “Come on then. They’re right by the station.” 

N nodded and followed, the two of them carefully to not walk too fast for Ky and Don. 

 

\--

 

“I’m sure they’re fine Maxie,” Archie said as he placed a hand on Maxie’s shoulder. 

“But what if--” 

“Shhhh,” Archie placed a finger over Maxie’s lips to shush him. “We had a nice long talk with Silver last night. He’s in the same boat we’re in.” 

“But still we’re in a region that’s new to them and--”

“Lyssy gave ‘em his contact information and Looker’s,” the former Aqua leader stated. “If anything happens they know who ta call.”

Maxie sighed. Archie had a point. When Looker stopped by to check on Lysandre, he took a shine to the boys. Not to mention, he did seem rather willing to help that N boy. Telling him and Silver if there were  any trouble to contact him as soon as they could and he would be there. 

 

\--

 

Silver didn’t realize how well that idea turned out. The two boys seemed to be very similar to N when it came to Pokemon. Having that ability to connect to them, and just have the little creature flock to them.  

He was actually really happy with it. It was the first time he saw N genuinely smile in such a long time. 

It was the loud gasp that drew Silver from the sight. He looked over and his eyes widened… 

And he smiled. 

“SILVER!” 

“Silver!”  

Two voices called out to him. He was about to respond but didn’t get the chance as he he was knocked down by a double hug. One from a teen girl with deep blue hair tied in pigtails, and the other from another teen boy his yellow and black hat getting knocked off as the three toppled over. 

And Silver could only laugh as he and the other two laid there. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Silver sighed as he leaned against a wall as he watch Gold and Crystal take over playing with Ky and Don. 

“Cryssy!” the little blue haired boy giggled. 

Silver swore he saw Crystal’s eyes change into tiny hearts as she hugged him. “Yes! That’s right I’m big sister Cryssy!” 

“Hey hey, don’t go saying that,” Silver stated. 

“Too late,” the girl stuck her tongue out. 

“Really...you just met the kid, you don’t see Gold actin--” He cut himself off as he saw Gold having Don on his shoulders, the little redheaded boy wearing his hat. 

“Don’t worry, big brother Gold will make sure you can see everything, just sit still up there,” the black haired teen grinned. 

“Kay!” Don smiled as he held onto the teen. 

“...nevermind…”

N snickered some. “Silver, you have to admit they are just too cute.” 

“I don’t have to admit anything,” the redhead huffed. “I just...well I just wanna know how Maxie and Archie even got them.”

“Does that really matter?” 

Red eyes locked with teal. “Just...just...I didn’t mean it like that and you know it N.” 

The green haired teen nodded simple. “Well it’s getting close to lunchtime. Maybe we should take your friends to where we’re staying and see if we can get anything to eat there.”  

\--

 

The train pulled into the station; and people started to step off, just as other boarded on. 

“Right on schedule,” Giovanni said as he glaced at his watch. He turned to Cyrus, and frowned. The younger man was slouching some, trying to make himself smaller as waves of people walked past. 

He should have expected as much. Shaking his head he grabbed onto one of Cyrus’ wrist. “Come on, the hotel is just outside the station.” 

Cyrus gave a curt nod as Giovanni lead him out through the bustling crowds. It was something he just couldn’t quite handle yet. All the people...the constant barrage of conversations carrying. 

Even though that world was now long gone, seeing it decay and die in front of his eyes; there were still time Cyrus would find himself lost in his own mind of being trapped there.

“Cyrus!”

Cyrus jerked his head up to looks at Giovanni. They were out of the the station and now in front of a lavish, sprawling building. 

“I’m going to check us in, how about you stay out here and just, clear your head a bit,” Giovanni suggested as he reached up and gently cupped the younger man’s face. Instinctually Cyrus leaned into the touch and nodded slightly.

His blue eyes watched as Giovanni’s form walked through the large doors and into the hotel. He sighed and lean back, berating himself slightly. He was getting better but he was far from being, well he guessed you would call it being “cured”. 

He looked up at the sky. It was surprisingly clear here. Not as many pollutants to discolor the surrounding like it had in Unova. In fact, the surrounding seemed more clear than they did in Kanto, but that could be for the fact that Kalos was a much flatter region versus the much rockier terrain that made up most of Kanto and a good portion of Johto. 

“Cyrus?”

Drawn from his thoughts again, he looked over. His eyes widened some at who was the person that just called out to him. 

“Ah, Looker?”

 

\--

“Ah, maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” N sighed as the stood just outside the cafe. People filing in and out, their chatter filtering out through the opened doors. 

“Looks like he’s busy, we can come back later. We need to drop these two off anyway,” Silver pointed out. 

“True,” N nodded. “There’s some restaurants we can find. I heard some people talk about them when we were playing in one of the plazas.” 

“Anywhere is fine, I’m starving,” Crystal bemoaned over dramatically, causing Ky to giggle at the display. 

“You’re going to be like this all day aren’t you?” Silver sighed. 

“Maybe,” she grinned. “Come on,” she began and knelt down. “You hungry buddy?”

Ky looked at her with big gold eyes and nodded. 

“See Ly-ly later?” Ky asked as he cocked his head, still perched on Gold’s shoulders. 

“Sounds like little bud,” Gold nodded. “Wait who?”

“The guy who owns this place,” Silver sighed but smiled some. “Alright alright, let's go get something to eat before Crystal collapses.” 

Crystal and Ky gave a cheer as they headed towards the Northern Boulevard. None of them were aware of the the set of eyes watching them from behind red lenses. 


End file.
